Versteckte Informationen auf JKRowling.com
In der früheren Flashversion ihrer offiziellen Website (http://www.jkrowling.com/de) versteckte Joanne K. Rowling eine Anzahl von Informationen. Dabei handelt es sich um frühe Fassungen von einzelnen Kapiteln aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern, ihre Skizzen von Magischen Wesen oder Buchszenen und andere Dinge. Im Folgenden werden Fan-Tipps gesammelt, mit denen solche versteckten Informationen sichtbar gemacht werden können (was dabei zum Vorschein kommt, ist im Text nur als Zahl angegeben, die im untenstehenden Abschnitt "Überraschungen" nachgeschaut werden kann): * Wenn Du auf dem abgebildeten Mobiltelefon auf der Hauptseite folgende Ziffernkombinationen eingibst: ** 62442 MAGIC erhältst Du (Ü1) ** 733837 PEEVES erhältst Du (Ü2) ** 31071965 von JKR erhältst Du (Ü3). Diese Zahlenkombination kann man auch durch die "Alten Runen" herausbekommen: *** Wenn du in den Bereich "Links" gehst, findest du im unteren Regal ein Buch namens "Ancient Runes Made Easy " (rechts neben "Publisher", also "Verleger"). Klicke darauf. *** Es öffnet sich ein Fenster, in dem sich die Zahlen 0-9 neben den jeweiligen Runen befinden. *** Im Bereich "Mülleimer" findest du oben solche Runen verstreut. *** "Übersetzt" du nun diese Runen nun von links nach rechts in Zahlen, so kommst du auf JKRs Geburtsdatum. * Um (Ü4) zu finden, musst Du folgendes tun: ** In "Extras" mit dem Radiergummi auf dem abgerissenen Zettel das Bild freirubbeln: Es werden alle Dinge sichtbar, die man einsammeln muss, um die verdeckte Information zu bekommen. ** Die Spinne auf der Hauptseite fangen. ** Die Feder befindet sich im Bereich "Fan-Sites" links neben dem großen Pokal. ** Die Blätter sind im Bereich Extras zu finden: oben links neben dem "Info"-Blatt. ** Die Flasche steht im Bereich "Links" ganz unten auf dem Regal. * Um (Ü5) zu finden, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Im Bereich "Mülleimer" links oben auf den Stift klicken: Es werden alle Dinge sichtbar, die man einsammeln muss, um die versteckte Information zu bekommen. ** Auf derselben Seite (Mülleimer) rechts die Eierschalen einsammeln. ** In "Extras" unten links beim Hundebild die Haare einsammeln. ** Gehe in den Bereich "Fan-Sites" und schiebe ganz oben das Kästchen, in der sich keine Medaille befindet, nach rechts; sammle die Kette ein. * Um (Ü6) zu finden, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Im Bereich "Links" das Buch mit dem "?" zur Seite schieben ** Die kleine Truhe rechts mit dem Schlüssel aufschließen und die erschienene, bläuliche Medaille anklicken. * Um (Ü7) zu bekommen, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Gehe in den Bereich "Mülleimer" und drehe die Kaffeetasse oben rechts fünfmal im Uhrzeigersinn, bis der Kaffeesatz zu sehen ist. ** Gehe anschließend wieder auf die Hauptseite und dann in den Bereich "Extras". ** Unter dem "Info"-Blatt sieht man einen Zettel, auf dem "Circle" (dt. = Kreis) steht: Klicke darauf! * Um (Ü8) zu finden, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Gehe in den Bereich "Extras" und schalte unten rechts das Radio ein: Dort läuft die beliebte kräuterkundliche Beratungssendung mit Krautwig Kross. ** Wenn du genau hinhörst (er redet mit schwer verständlichem west-englischem Akzent), erfährst du dort, dass zur Kur einer kränkelnden Flitterblume "6 rote Tropfen" und "3 grüne Tropfen" empfohlen werden. ** Gehe nun zurück zur Hauptseite und klicke dann auf den Radiergummi ("?"). ** Hier findest du eine Flasche mit roter und eine weitere mit grüner Flüssigkeit vor. ** Führe nun die im Radio erklärte Kur durch, indem du der krank aussehenden Pflanze dort 6 rote und anschließend 3 grüne Tropfen gibst. * Um (Ü9) zu finden, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Gehe in den Bereich "Mülleimer", dort kannst du aus den Bruchstücken ganz unten diesen Reim bilden: Hier bin ich, kein Ring ist drin, fünfmal klopfen bringt dich hin. ** Gehe nun zurück zur Hauptseite und dann in den Bereich "Fan-Sites". ** Ganz rechts steht ein kleines Kästchen, auf welches der Hinweis anspielt: Klicke fünfmal darauf! * Um (Ü10) zu bekommen, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Gehe in den Bereich "Fan-Sites" ** Hier findest du jeweils rechts und links neben dem großen Pokal ein Kästchen ohne Medaille, sowie zwei Medaillen. ** Setze diese Medaillen in das jeweilige Kästchen. * Um (Ü11) zu bekommen, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Gehe in den Bereich "Links" und warte, bis Peeves vorbeikommt. Links, wo vorher das Bild war, befindet sich jetzt ein Zettel mit Harrys blitzförmiger Narbe. ** Gehe in den Bereich "Extras". ** Nimm dort links neben dem Info-Blatt den Stift und male ganz links (oberhalb des Bürstenstiels) diese Narbe auf das Papier. ** Es kann trotz der Vorlage eine ganze Weile dauern, bis dein gemalter Blitz angenommen wird; Verlier trotzdem nicht die Geduld! ;-) * Um (Ü12) zu bekommen, musst Du folgendes tun: ** Gehe auf die Hauptseite und lasse sie unberührt. ** Nach einiger Zeit (kann etwas dauern, plane mal besser 10 Minuten ein) hört man Peeves und ein Windstoß fegt den Becher mit den Stiften um. Peeves fliegt über den Bildschirm. ** Dabei leuchtet außerdem die Murmel; klicke sie an, während sie leuchtet! * Um (Ü13) zu bekommen, musst du folgendes tun: ** Klicke auf den Spitzer, um in den Bereich "Mülleimer" zu gelangen. ** Dann klicke und bleibe auf dem Kreisel. Dieser dreht sich und nach einer Weile bewegt er sich. Dahinter ist ein Fragezeichen ohne Punkt zu sehen. ** Gehe jetzt in den Bereich "Extras". ** Nun zeichne das Fragezeichen ohne Punkt auf das Blatt, wo bereits der Blitz hineingezeichnet werden sollte - es kann dauern, bis ihr es richtig hinbekommt. Alle erworbenen Schriftstücke und Zeichnungen werden automatisch in deinem Album gespeichert, wo du sie dir nochmal ansehen kannst. Dein Album findest du auf der Hauptseite ganz oben. Überraschungen * (Ü1) = Auszug aus JKRs Manuskript zu HP I, welches einen Handlungsstrang enthält, der später jedoch fallengelassen wurde. * (Ü2) = JKRs Zeichnung von Peeves, so wie sie sich den Poltergeist vorstellt. * (Ü3) = Auszug aus JKRs Manuskript zum 1. Band, bzgl. Professor Quirrell * (Ü4) = JKRs erstes Manuskript vom "Stein der Weisen" * (Ü5) = JKRs Zeichnung vom Fast Kopflosen Nick * (Ü6) = JKRs Zeichnung vom Sprechenden Hut und anderen Dingen * (Ü7) = JKRs Original-Exposé des "Stein der Weisen", das sie an viele Verlage geschickt hat. * (Ü8) = Notizen von JKR (unter anderem einiges über die Hogwarts-Lehrer) * (Ü9) = weitere Seite eines frühen Entwurfs des Stein der Weisen * (Ü10) = Zeichnung von JKR zum Kapitel "Duell um Mitternacht" (in Band 1) * (Ü11) = JKRs Plan vom Orden des Phönix * (Ü12) = Notizen von JKR * (Ü13) = Zeichnungen von Dracheneiern Klickt man auf den Radiergummi, so gelangt man in einen Raum, in dem sich eine geschlossene Tür mit einem "Bitte nicht stören"-Schild befindet. Allerdings kommt es zu bestimmten Zeitpunkten vor, dass sich besagte Tür öffnet. So konnte man beispielsweise am 21. Dezember 2006 den englischen Titel für den 7. Band hinter der Tür finden - natürlich erst nachdem man einige Rätsel gelöst hat. JKR hat neuerdings einen Zeitumkehrer eingerichtet, mit dem man zu den Zeitpunkten zurückkehren kann, zu denen sich die Tür öffnen ließ: * 28.06.2004: Es gibt fünf Mauersteine, auf die man klicken kann. Klicke sie in der Reihenfolge 3, 4, 2, 5, 1 an. Die Wand verschwindet und offenbart einen Raum. Klicke auf den Ventilator, damit dieser die Blätter wegwehen kann. Dadurch wird der englische Titel für den 6. Band enthüllt. * 16.08.2004: Öffne die Tür, klicke in der Schwärze umher bis du den Lichtschalter gefunden hast. Stecke die Dart-Pfeile in die Nummer 7, 1 und 3 (Nummer des Gringotts-Verlieses, in dem sich der Stein befunden hat). Dann gib den Code 30-27-23 ein. Nimm das Blatt aus dem Safe. Es enthält eine Kurzbeschreibung von Rufus Scrimgeour, welche man in Band 6 nachlesen kann. * 31.10.2004: Warte bis Peeves die Vase umschmeißt, aus der daraufhin kleine Schlüssel herausfliegen. Fange einen der Schlüssel und stecke ihn ins Schlüsselloch. Ist es der falsche, mache weiter, bis du den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden hast und sich die Tür öffnet. Mach die Schublade auf, nimm die Lupe heraus und lass sie auf den Schreibtisch fallen. Dadurch vergrößert sich ein Rätsel, das du lösen musst. Die Lösung ist "Chapters". Daraufhin werden drei Kapitel des sechsten Harry-Potter-Bandes enthüllt (Kapitel 2: Spinner's End; Kapitel 6: Draco's Abstecher; Kapitel 16: Felix Felicis). * 20.12.2004: Klicke zuerst auf den Weihnachtsbaum, der im Spiegel zu sehen ist. Die Tür öffnet sich und offenbart einen weiteren Weihnachtsbaum mit einigen Geschenken, in denen Rätsel enthalten sind. Die Lösungen der Rätsel lauten wie folgt: ** "Over which British city did the one-year-old Harry Potter fall asleep as Hagrid took him to number four, Privet Drive?" - Bristol ** "Two in a whole and four in a pair. And six in a trio, you see? And eight's a quartet, but what you must get is the name that fits just one of me." - Half ** "What form does Hermione Granger's patronus take?" - Otter ** Say you'd never seek to lose me. While we live we cannot part. I must dwell lifelong inside you, locked within your beating heart." - Blood ** "What is Ronald Weasley's least favourite sandwich filling?" - Corned Beef ** "I cannot be other than what I am until the man you made me dies. Power and glory will fall to me, finally, only when he last closes his eyes." - Prince Für jedes gelöste Rätsel wird eine Kerze am Weihnachtsbaum entzündet. Hat man alle sechs Lösungen herausgefunden, so erscheint über dem Weihnachtsbaum ein Stern. Klicke auf die Weihnachtskarte, auf der ein Stern abgebildet ist. Sie verschwindet und öffnet sich im Bildschirm. JKR hat darin eine nette Nachricht hinterlassen ... * 31.03.2006: Nimm den Stein hinter der Blumenvase und schmeiße ihn gegen den Spiegel, damit dieser zerbricht. Nimm daraufhin den Schlüssel und stecke ihn ins Schlüsselloch. Klick auf die Notiz, wo der Schlüssel war. Es erscheint ein Rätsel, das du mit der Eingabe von "Reparo" lösen kannst. Klicke nun auf die offene Tür, die man im nun wieder reparierten Spiegel sehen kann. Der verborgene Raum öffnet sich. Halte nun die Maus auf den Zeiger gedrückt und drehe ihn so, dass er nach oben (sprich 12.00 Uhr) zeigt. Der Kasten verschiebt sich nach rechts und offenbart den ersten A.M.E.Z.-Test, den du machen kannst. * 29.09.2006: Öffne die Tür. Klicke zuerst auf die Kerze, damit sich diese entzündet; dann auf die Feder, die sich daraufhin in das Tintenfass stellt. Klicke danach auf das Examen (rotes Buch), damit es sich schließt; dann auf das Kleeblatt am untersten linken Rand. Es verwandelt sich in einen Schlüssel. Nimm den Schlüssel und öffne damit die Schreibtisch-Schublade. Darin sieht man schon den zweiten A.M.E.Z.-Test liegen. Herausgenommen wird er aber erst, wenn du auf die Sanduhr in der Mitte des Schreibtisches klickst. * 21.12.2006: Klicke auf die offene Tür, die man im Spiegel sieht. Es erscheint ein Weihnachtsbaum. Klicke dann auf die große, geschlossene Tür, so dass ein Kranz auftaucht; danach auf die obere Hälfte des Spiegel. Es erscheinen Girlanden. Klicke auf eines der Spinnennetze, damit diese verschwinden. Zum Schluss klicke noch auf das zweite Pendel von rechts des Glockenspiels. Es verwandelt sich in einen Schlüssel, mit dem du die große Tür öffnen kannst. Mach das Geschenk auf und löse das Hangman-Rätsel, welches den englischen Titel des 7. Bandes offenbart. * 21.12.2006: An der rechten oberen Ecke mit linker Maustaste klicken und die Tapete in die rechte obere Ecke des Raumes ziehen. Es erscheinen 2 neue Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank. * 13.06.2007: Halte den Mauszeiger auf die Fliege gedrückt und ziehe sie - nun als Schlüssel verwandelt - in das Schlüsselloch. Schiebe den Ring auf den Strich. Wenn du es richtig gemacht hast, leuchtet es auf. Schiebe zum Schluss noch das Dreieck darauf. Es leuchtet wieder auf und schiebt sich beiseite. Du kannst nun den dritten A.M.E.Z.-Test machen. * 20.07.2007: Danksagung * 29.12.2007: Stammbaum der Familie Weasley ab Molly & Arthur bis zu deren Enkel, Familie von Draco Malfoy sowie von Luna Lovegood Weblinks * Flash-Version auf deutsch * Flash-Version auf englisch * Diskussion im Elbenwaldforum Kategorie:Informationen zu den Romanen